


Back to Basics

by peacefrog



Series: Hannibal Cre-ate-ive Events [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: It was Adam’s last night in Copenhagen and the bar was sadly desolate. He’d just finished what could very well be the biggest story of his career and he ached desperately to celebrate, preferably with a pair of strong hands pressing bruises into his hips and a hard cock down his throat.





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [granpappy-winchester](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/) for all the inspiration and generally being the best cheerleader ever. <3

Adam sighed contentedly as he took a seat at the far end of the bar. He ordered scotch and downed it in one long swig, letting the warmth spread marrow-deep before ordering another. He unbuttoned his shirt at the throat and sipped at it, slow.

It was Adam’s last night in Copenhagen and the bar was sadly desolate. He’d just finished what could very well be the biggest story of his career and he ached desperately to celebrate, preferably with a pair of strong hands pressing bruises into his hips and a hard cock down his throat.

Arousal clouded his vision as Adam finished his second scotch and ordered a third. On the opposite end of the bar broad shoulders caught his eye. The man was sitting in front of a full beer and fidgeting awkwardly in his lap. 

Adam sauntered over, drink in hand. “Is this seat taken?”

The man continued to fidget as he turned to Adam. He was the most awkward sort of handsome. “Yes, it is… It will be, I mean. It would be rude to let you have it. My date will be here any minute.”

Adam smirked and took the seat anyway. “Well you just let me know when they’ve arrived, and I’ll be on my way.” Adam eyed the full beer on the bar. “Can I get you another… whatever it is you’re not currently drinking?”

“No, thank you. I’m waiting for my date, you see.”

“I see. How long have you been waiting exactly?”

The man frowned down at his watch. “I’m sure she’s just held up in traffic. You really shouldn’t be in her seat, you… whatever your name is.”

“Adam. And you are?”

“Elias. Your Danish isn’t very good.”

Adam laughed and leaned in close. “Well, I am trying at least. I like trying my hand at all sorts of things, Elias. Do you like trying new things?”

Elias’ hands were pressed tight between his thighs. “What sort of things do you mean?”

Adam leaned in even closer still, lips nearly pressed to Elias’ ear. “Pardon me if this is shockingly forward, but why don’t you join me in the restroom and we’ll find out together?”

Elias lurched away, nearly falling from his chair. He gaped at Adam, wide-eyed, stammering, but there was a growing bulge in the front of his pants, and from the looks of it he was packing something Adam wanted to stretch his lips around terribly.

Adam pushed back from the bar and got to his feet. “I know, I know… you’re not gay. You’ve never even considered it, have you? Or maybe you have.” Elias had turned himself away from Adam as he rounded the chair, refusing to meet his eyes. “I’ll spare you the sexual fluidity lectures and be on my way.”

Adam walked slowly from the bar to the men’s room, calculating every step so Elias would be certain to know where to find him. He only had to wait a minute or two before the unlocked door was swinging open, Elias awkwardly shuffling inside. The bulge in his pants had grown so large it looked painful.

“Lock the door.” Adam said, pushing Elias up against the wall the moment the lock clicked into place.

“What are you doing?” Elias wore the look of a fear-stricken elk trapped in headlights.

Adam dropped to his knees. “Exactly what you were hoping that date of yours would be doing right about now.”

“She didn’t stand me up, you know. She didn’t. I’ve never been stood up.”

Adam smirked as he unbuckled Elias’ belt and tugged at his fly. “Of course she didn’t. But let’s not worry about that just now.”

Elias’ pants bunched down around his ankles. Adam pushed his shirt up out of his way and rubbed at the massive bulge in his underwear. He hadn’t been rubbing for more than two seconds when Elias gripped his shoulders hard, made a noise as if he’d been burned, and Adam felt slick warmth against the palm of his hand.

Adam frowned at the mess. “Well, that’s a first.”

Elias began to stammer out an explanation and shove his underwear down along with his pants. Adam was prepared to stand when he noticed the very large and still very much erect cock in front of him.

“It’s perfectly okay. Okay?” Elias’ eyes darted frantically between his own cock and Adam’s face.

Adam wasn’t about to let a bit of premature ejaculation get in the way of sucking such a beauty as the one before him. He’d never known a fully grown man to come so fast, so hard, and yet manage to stay so rigid and aching for more.

Elias squeezed his eyes shut as Adam gripped his thick shaft. He could barely get his fingers around it. “Look at me, Elias. I won’t do this unless you look at me.”

Elias’ eyes flew open and his hands returned to Adam’s shoulders. “That’s never happened to me before, you know. I’ve had sex a thousand times.”

“Sure you have.” Adam purred, pushing Elias’ foreskin back and ghosting his lips across the slick head of his cock. “Would be a shame to let such a thing of beauty go to waste.”

Elias let out a strangled sound as Adam lapped at his slit, then swirled his tongue around the purpling head. Adam’s own cock ached between his legs as he stretched his lips wide around it and took the head entirely into his eager mouth.

Immediately Adam could feel Elias tense, on the edge of orgasm again already. He pulled Elias from his mouth with a wet pop and licked his lips. “Try and hold off for just a little while, Elias. Can you do that for me?”

Elias’ posture stiffened. He looked quite offended. “I can hold off for as long as I’d like.”

Adam took this as nothing less than a challenge. He smiled darkly and opened wide, taking the length of Elias in quick and deep, until the thick head of it was pushing into his throat. He gagged and pulled back a bit. There was no way it was going to fit all the way, but he was certainly willing to try.

Adam set out, for all intents and purposes, to choke himself on Elias’ cock. He only managed to work half the length into his mouth, the thickness of it nudging at the tight embrace of his throat but never quite getting there. It was, quite possibly, the biggest thing Adam had ever had in his mouth. Elias’ scent and taste were heady and overwhelmed his senses. Adam moaned and choked and moaned again, his own cock aching to be touched. 

Just when Adam had really begun to enjoy himself, Elias cried out as if wounded and came all over Adam’s tongue. Adam swallowed, wiped his mouth, and when he pulled back Elias was still fully hard. 

Impressive. Inhuman, even. Adam was too horny to care.

“Do you want to fuck me, Elias?” Adam stood and wrapped his hand back around that beautiful length. “It is what I came out looking for tonight, after all. Fully… prepared.”

Adam had fingered himself open in his car before entering the bar, a small bottle of lube and condoms tucked into his pocket.

Elias’ thighs trembled, the wall quite possibly the only thing keeping him on his feet. He appeared stunned speechless as Adam guided him away from the wall and down onto the floor.

“Just lie there and I’ll take care of the rest. Can you do that for me?”

Elias bunched his fists at his sides and shook his head. “Yes. I’m quite capable.”

“Good.”

Adam pulled the lube and condoms from his pants, then stripped out of them and kicked them across the small space toward the door. His underwear followed shortly after. He knelt at Elias’ side and sheathed him with one of the Magnums he always brought with him just in case. He’d rarely had to use them.

He gave his own cock a few strokes to ease the ache, slicked Elias with an ample amount of lube, and straddled his hips, eager to feel every inch filling him to the brim. Adam blindly slicked his own hole with more lube, just in case, and guided Elias slowly into him.

Adam bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood as Elias’ thickness entered him. Elias keened beneath him and gripped Adam’s hips tight. He bucked up once and the head of him slipped right in. Barely an inch inside and already Adam felt fuller than he could ever recall.

He sank down slow, savoring the stretch, the burn, the beautiful heat and the way it made his own cock twitch as inch after aching inch glided into him. Adam rolled his hips when Elias was halfway in, crying out at the overwhelming pleasure as he hit his prostate. He began to fuck himself on Elias’ length just like that, taking more and more with each down thrust, savoring the way his body opened to the impossible intrusion.

He braced his hands on Elias’ chest and fucked himself senseless. When every last inch was finally in he began to ride Elias in earnest, rocking their bodies together, shamelessly crying out as the fat head of the beast inside pummeled his prostate again and again.

Adam lost himself entirely to sensation, ignoring his own cock in favor of the one buried in his ass. Elias may have been speaking, or pleading, or crying out for help, he couldn’t be sure. But Adam knew he was gripping his ass and fucking up into him with as much vigor as Adam was giving, the slapping of their slick skin echoing off the tiled walls, the sound of their pleasured cries certainly carrying out into the bar.

Adam came untouched with one final thrust that hit his prostate so hard, so good, so right, he saw stars and the whole world turned to static around him. He shot hot spurts all over Elias’ shirt. Elias filled the condom, but still he didn’t grow soft. 

Adam fell down into his own mess on top of Elias, nuzzling into his chest. “How in the world are you doing that?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Adam laughed and pulled up off the hard length. He ached from the loss. He stood and reached for his pants. “I leave for London tomorrow, but if you’d like to come back to my hotel with me, I’d love to find out just how many more you have left in you.”

Elias stayed on the floor panting for another minute before sitting up. He stared up at Adam with those same bewildered eyes, only this time he was smiling. “Okay. I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
